


Pun

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [86]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, i apologise for nothing, pun, terrible pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 20th: Pun - 100 words - Set up a really good pun today! Prompter hides under desk and prepares for hatemail.
Relationships: Son Gohan & Son Goku
Series: Drabble Ball Z [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Pun

Goku wrapped one arm tight around Gohan’s shoulders, holding his son close to his side. A turn to the side, sheltering Gohan from the vicious gaze of the monster that was staring at them.

“You need to leave, Gohan,” Goku said quietly.

“But, dad, I wanna stay! I wanna help!”

“The only way we’re going to win this fight is with an epic pun. And I’m all punned out.” Goku offered a tight-lipped smile. “So…Gohan home, Gohan.”

A prolonged silence. Gohan let out a groan and put his face in his hands. The monster was defeated. But at what cost!?


End file.
